Couples & Confessions
by xXits.auslly.babyXx
Summary: Austin and Ally are dating, but they still haven't told their parents. They want to tell them but there's a problem. Lester thinks that Mike and Mimi don't like him, and Mike and Mimi think Lester doesn't like them. (Thanks a lot Trish). Can they persuade their parents to let them date? Rated T for some language.


**Hola! I've got a new story for ya. It's kinda a sequel between the episode Parents & Punishments, and my recent fic Parties & Mistletoe. It took a while to figure out the title for this one, but I did it. I have no idea how many chapters this will be, so, just enjoy! **

Austin's POV 

It's been about six months since I finally kissed Ally under the mistletoe. Six months since we started dating. Trish and Dez totally know, and we're still able to continue on with Team Austin. The only problem is that we haven't told our parents yet. Since my parents and Mr. Dawson hate each other, (thanks Trish) it's difficult to decide whether or not to tell them. They hesitated letting us be friends, but as boyfriend/girlfriend, we don't know how they'll take it.

It's the last day of school for the year, and Team Austin is celebrating with an evening at the beach. We're on our towels by the water, drinking from juice pouches, and eating fruit skewers. Dez was fiddling with his video camera, Trish was brushing her hair, and Ally was writing in her book. I've got nothing to do.

"Who's up for a game of truth or dare?" I suggested. Ally's and Trish's eyes lit up in delight, but Dez had a hint of fear in his.

"Uh, I don't know. This game scares me. Especially after my cousins dared me to milk a cow in the middle of the night." said Dez.

"Come on. There's no one else in sight. Just the four of us, and that flock of seagulls fighting over a potato chip." Dez sighs, and places his camera in the tote bag. We all sit in a circle on the sand.

"I'll go first." Trish said.

"You always go first." whined Ally. She pouts as Trish chooses between truth or dare. I wrap my arm around her, and she releases her tension.

"I choose Dare." chose Trish.

"Ok," I say. "I dare you to… hug Dez for ten seconds."

"Wh-what? D-Do I-I-I ha-have to?" Trish ask nervously.

"You picked dare, so you have to."

"Ugh, fine." Trish hesitates for a moment as she tries to find a way to hug Dez in the least disgusting way possible. She grabs his arm and hugs it, and I roll my eyes.

"That doesn't count Trish." Trish glares at me, and she finally does a real hug. I count the ten seconds. Once I reach ten, she lets go immediately, and brushes her arms on her sundress. Dez smirks at her.

"Austin, your turn."

"Dare." I say.

"Alright, I dare you to catch one of those seagulls!" Dez exclaimed. I stared at him in disbelief, but I hop up, and slowly creep towards the flock. I managed to grab a leg, but that was quickly followed by a nip on my arm. I automatically let go, and I grasp my arm where I was nipped. I sat down, and I notice Dez and Trish laughing uncontrollably. I flung a piece of pineapple at them, and they shut up.

"Dude, never make me do that again."

"I guess that's revenge for making us hug. Was it?" Trish says.

"Yup. In fact, I should get revenge on you twenty-four-seven." I rolled my eyes, and Ally appears amused.

"My turn. I choose… truth."

"Come on. Don't be such a wimp." Trish teases playfully.

"Alright. I guess I'll take dare."

"I'll go easy on you ok. I dare you to… French kiss Austin."

"What!? Are you crazy?" I shout out. Trish smirks at me. I'm never going to escape revenge.

"For at least fifteen seconds." She adds. I shot her a glare, but I'm ignored. Ally appears to be glaring at her too.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come on." Pleads Dez. My eyes met with Ally's, and we start kissing. I guess we got a little carried away because Trish and Dez were trying to get our attention.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Dez, now it's your turn."

"Awesome! I want a dare! Bring it on."

"Alright. I dare you to go into the waves with your clothes on, and keep your clothes on for the rest of the night." Says Ally.

"Ooh. Good one!" exclaims Trish. Dez hops up right away, and jumps into the waves. He appears to be having fun though.

"Hey Dez! Come back here!" Trish hollers. Dez, soaking wet, plops down next to Trish.

"That was epic! Can I do it again?"

"Maybe some other time." We play truth or dare for a while until dusk when everyone is exhausted. We pack our things, and stuff them into the car. I make Dez sit on a towel since his wet swim trunks collected quite a lot of sand. I dropped Dez and Trish at their homes. I helped Ally carry her things to her house.

"That was really fun Austin." She says.

"Yeah. But now my shirt's a little wet thanks to Dez."

"You don't need to worry about that."

"Eh. I guess so. So uh, where's your dad?" I ask.

"He's probably closing up the store. He always gets home at like nine at night since he's always counting his money, and making sure all the unsold instruments are there."

"Well, it's only eight. You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ally smiles, and pulls me in by my wrist. I close the door, and I'm dragged up the stairs. This'll be fun.

**Well, that's the first chapter. I hoped you like it! Oh, btw, did you hear about the craziness at R5's concert in Boston last night? It horrified me to hear that those girls were pulling Riker's hair! I can't believe it. Anyways, Happy New Year! **


End file.
